With the advancements in information and communications technology, there have been provided subscription services on the Internet, in which a fee is charged for the use of a music content or the like for a certain period of time.
Details of certain know systems and devices may be found in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-024099
In a subscription service, management of licenses for digital contents is important to allow a user to use a digital content for a certain period of time. However, there has not been proposed a satisfying method for managing licenses that is constructed in consideration of an environment where an information device of a user for using a digital content is placed and that improves the convenience of a subscription service.
The present invention has been made in view of such a problem, and a purpose thereof is to provide a technique for improving the convenience in a digital content subscription service.